


Alright

by satanic_panic



Category: Hellboy (2019), Hellboy (Comics), Hellboy - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanic_panic/pseuds/satanic_panic
Summary: The woods is where you go to be alone and to allow your frustrations and stresses and woes go, but are you always as alone as you want to be?
Relationships: Ben Daimio/You
Kudos: 12





	Alright

Walking through the dark woods, you loudly sang along to ‘I’m Coming Out’ by Diana Ross, not caring that the foxes and the bats and the badgers and the deer could hear you, not caring that you were off-key and probably even laughable as you raised your voice, tilting your head back so much that your headphones nearly fell off; amongst the trees, surrounded by their shade and their shadows, protected by the tall fences of bramble bushes and following the trail to the river that you had carved out yourself. Wearing nothing more than a pair of thin jogging bottoms and a sleeveless shirt, a pair of busted and muddy old trainers, you had not a care in the world - the air was hot, and you had been getting frustrated all night by Hellboy and his stupid comments about your little crush on Ben Daimio, you needed a break from it all, and needed to spend some time in the place you felt most welcome and safest. The woods. Deep down where the river ran, where no one could find you unless they had followed you. All your frustrations and stresses and tensions had soon melted away as you sang and trekked, swaying slightly from side to side and daring to even prance and dance down the trail every now and then, kicking clumps of mud and old stones and broken twigs and branches; when you reached the bank of the river, you took in a deep breath, closing your eyes as you felt your shoulders slump and your jaw unclench, a smile on your lips as you took a seat on the dried mud, finally taking your headphones off and letting them rest round your neck, right next to the tree where you usually placed your jacket or your bag. You watched the river trickle by, singing to itself a whimsical little tune, able to see the moon glittering against the cold water and the cool stones that just about poked up through the surface; you could hear the chirps and barks of nearby foxes, the grunts and snuffles of close badgers and the huffs and trotting of a few deer, the flapping of bat wings, the croaks and ribbits of frogs and toads that perched on the rocks. You didn’t mind any of them, in fact, you quite often preferred the company of animals - they were easier to understand than people, and much less temperamental. A badger may bite, but at least it would never hug you and sink a knife into your back while smiling at you and acting like a friend. A fox may snarl, but at least it would never say one thing to your face and another behind your back. 

You weren’t sure how long you were sat there, when out of the corner of your eye, you saw someone approaching. 

“Fuck off, Abe,” you growled, nearly snarling, but when you turned around, your face fell, and your jaw went slack as you struggled to apologise. 

“Not on good terms with our friend?” Ben chuckled, shaking his head and gesturing to where you were sat as he cleared his throat. “May I?” 

“I, uh, I’m, erm… su- sure.” You nodded, swallowing thickly and audibly as he sat beside you, looking at the water as you gazed at him for a second too long before snapping your gaze away and awkwardly looking over at the other bank. “You can tell Hellboy and Abe I’m fine, by the way.” 

“They don’t know I’m here,” Ben stated, almost coldly. “No one does.” 

Furrowing your brows, you looked at him again, biting the inside of your cheek as confusion flashed through your eyes like the moon on the water. “What do you mean?” 

Ben shook his head, lowering his head slightly as he met your gaze and licked his lips, not letting his eyes drift down to your lips as he did his best to stay composed. “I mean, I heard you were getting frustrated lately, and I heard you’ve been having a hard time… so I figured I’d come and try to help because, don’t tell anyone this, I care.” 

You were a little taken aback by the statement, letting out a scoff as you laughed and looked down at the ground. “Nah, you just care about work, Daimio.” 

“That’s… not true,” he said, clenching his jaw as he put his hand on your shoulder and sighed heavily, his chest heaving. “I care about you. I want to see you be alright. I want to see you, as you’d put it, sound as a pound.” 

“Mate,” you smiled as you kept your gaze down. “Never say something like that again.” 

He chuckled along with you for a moment before giving your shoulder a sweet little squeeze and clearing his throat. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

You returned his gaze at last, swallowing thickly and shrugging as you let out a shaky breath; you could do one of two things - either, you could tell him how you felt, or you could lie, and it didn’t seem like Ben would settle for the latter. You struggled to speak for a moment before shaking your head. “Promise you ain’t gonna laugh?” 

“At you?” Ben questioned with a slight smirk. “Never.” 

You nodded, clearing your throat and scratching your nose as you fumbled and stumbled over words and did your best not to stall and stutter. “For a while, Hellboy’s been teasing me… about you… about, fuck, about my feelings for you… ‘cause, y’know, I… I… shitting fuck, I like you, like, a lot.” 

Silently, Ben nodded, letting a hum fall from his lips as he allowed his hand to drop from your shoulder, finding its way to yours as he toyed with your fingers, tracing and mapping out little scratches and scars as he admired how much softer they were compared to his own. “Do you mean that?” 

“I know you’re busy,” you began, sadly, “and I know you don’t have time for… for something more than a wham, bam, thank you, man… but I… shit, I have these feelings for you, Ben, and I don’t… I don’t know how to get rid of them.” 

After a moment of reflection, a moment to allow the words to sink in, Ben shook his head, biting the inside of his lip. “You don’t have to. You don’t have to get rid of your feelings, (y/n), I feel exactly the same, and I would’ve told you sooner, but you know… scars, insecurity.” 

You chuckled, retracting your hand from his and turning slightly so that your body was facing him, and oh so slowly, you turned your arm over oh so slowly and with such a shame, to expose a rather gnarly looking scar on your wrist; it was clearly a once incredibly deep cut, and Ben couldn’t help but to frown as he looked at it before looking up at you, and waiting for you to speak. 

“Don’t worry, I get it… when people find out about this, they… tend to walk the other way.” 

“Not me,” he said quietly, moving a little closer and pulling you close enough so that your forehead was against his, his breath and his words fanning across your lips and your cheeks as he spoke, “not me. If you want me, (y/n), you can have me.” 

“I want you,” you whispered, resting a hand at the back of his neck as you closed your eyes. “I want you, Ben… I wanna be yours.” 

“Then kiss me.” He ordered, using a stern and cold tone of voice that made your knees weak and your heart flutter as you pulled away, looking at his lips for a moment before being taken by pleasant surprise when Ben leaned in; at first, the kiss was sloppy and uncoordinated, just the two of you pouring your feelings into it like it was a dance for the Gods, but it soon turned chaste and sweet, his lips dominant over yours but moving slowly and gently, no sign of wanting it to deepen as he reached for your hand and gripped it tightly, only to pull away when you were both out of breath. For a few extra seconds, Ben admired how your lips were swollen from the sweet kiss, and how you breathed heavily but quietly, eyes blown with adoration and the yearning for another one. “Do you want to stay here for another little while?” 

“If that’s alright with you,” you whined, nodding. 

“Anything you want is alright with me.” 


End file.
